Dragon Ball F
by VegettoSSJ3
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Trunks died, instead of Gohan. Well this is my imagining on what would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

"Gohan!"  
Gohan diverted his attention downwards, looking at the ruined city, buildings slowly toppling over their own weight, what remained of the populous screaming in fear, he looked down to see a Purple haired boy, a boy he knew.  
"Trunks, what? What are you doing here!? It's not safe!" Gohan shouted, mostly in anger of himself, he didn't get here quick enough, he wasn't fast enough, nor strong enough to beat them, even if he'd gotten here fast enough.

"I.. I.. needed to help, I couldn't just let those monsters. I couldn't just let them terrorise us!" Trunks cried, tears crawling down his face clutching a fist so hard veins were popping out of his arms  
"Train me Gohan! Please! I'm a half-Saiyan just like you!" 

Gohan flew down to him, and looked directly into his eyes, he had his mother's eyes, Bulma's eyes, but he could see past those eyes, he saw his father's spirit, Saiyan spirit, he could recognise it a mile away. He kneeled down to his level, looked him directly into his eyes.  
"Yes, I'll train you" a smile was brought to his face as he said it, he was reminded of his own master, Piccolo, the valiant Namekian, who when the Cyborgs attacked, saved him once more, he will forever owe him for that, and vows to pay it back, how else could he do it than passing on his fighting prowess.

Trunks' crying stopped, and he looked at Gohan, the way a son would look at a father, and he wrapped his arms around him, as tight has he could.  
"Thank you Gohan"

Trunks and Gohan both returned to Capsule corp, where Gohan was reunited with Bulma, for the first time since Vegeta died, Bulma looked at him, tears brought to her eyes  
"Gohan! You're alive?!" she dropped the equipment she was carrying and scurried towards him arms embraced for a hug, which Gohan accepted with open arms

"Gohan's gonna train me mom, I'm going to be a super saiyan like dad!" Trunks said, with a huge grin on his face

Bulma immediately released her hold on Gohan  
"You're what?" She shouted, spiting her words in Gohan's face, followed by a slap

"Ow- Bulma it's not as it seems, Trunks is like me, he's a Saiyan and-"  
Bulma slaps him again "Are you forgetting that Vegeta was a Saiyan, he still died Gohan, I won't.." she clutches Gohan's gi "I can't lose him, he's all I have left!"

Gohan looks at her, in her blue eyes the ones she passed to Trunks "Bulma, you know more than anyone what one Super Saiyan can do, you know how powerful they are, Trunks is a saiyan like me, if there's two of us, we might just" He pauses " We might just stand a chance" 

Bulma's face, still sturn"you're just going to train him, and ONLY! When he's as strong as you, or even stronger, then, and only then her will fight do you understand me?" She shouts, looking up at Gohan, who not saying a word, just nods at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gohan!.. Gohan! Answer me, will you let me fight them" Trunks Wipes Away his tears, looking at a battle hardened Gohan, who has recently lost his left arm, as well as a brutal scar over his left eye.  
Wounds he had obtained in a recent battle, a battle that Trunks, could only watch as his mentor, his friend, get butchered by the beasts. 

Gohan had opened his eyes, remembering what Bulma had said to him, what he promised her, he turned and looked at Trunks who was riling to battle them and saw the potential power in him, power that could greater exceed his, and beyond and remembering how trauma could help in the super saiyan transformation, which after many tries Trunks could not achieve.  
He looked at Trunks again, and said "Yes, Trunks it'll help a lot, you've gotten much stronger now, you might be able to distract 18 while I take on 17, that all right" Gohan laughs, embracing his inevitable demise, hoping trunks will be able to escape in time.

-  
Meanwhile the ruthless Cyborgs, designated 17 and 18 are now strutting around, in the recently destroyed city a city that they had ruined, their overwhelming power, masked by their almost teenage appearance, the blonde girl Cyborg 18 wearing a denim jacket and skirt, with a red ribbon logo on her arm, who was sitting down on a destroyed home, watching her more childlike brother fly around in a capsule car. Her brother the eldest of the Twins, wearing an orange neckerchief, a black t-shirt and jeans, with long black hair which flowed in the wind as he sped into oncoming buildings.  
18 stands up in a strut, "17! What're you doing, I'm bored we should move on to another city, I need a new Jacket!" she shouts, arms on her hip 

"Aw come on 18, I'm having a lot of fun, you should try and race me in another car" he says followed by laughter and another crash into a remaining building

"Ergh, god you're annoying" she pouts, and in the corner of her eye, she spots someone, no two people flying towards them, one of them glowing yellow, the other considerably smaller.  
"Oh would you look 17, it's blondie" she spouts sarcastically  
Cyborg 17 immediately stops his car, followed by his sadistic laughter  
"Oh so the coward is back again" 17 says, as he flies out of the now ruined car  
They both group up together, arms folded with a smug look on their face, remembering their countless victories over Gohan. 

Trunks and Gohan land on a building opposite the Twins, them sharing a look and a nod, then quickly fly into battle towards their designated targets.

Gohan lunges at 17 with an open palm strike, expecting a counterattack which 17 brings by following up with a right handed block and then a riposte with his other arm, which Gohan has already anticipated, and follows up with a back kick to his head launching 17 into a nearby building, 17 quickly bursts out of the building, screaming in pain and anger  
"Oh now it's getting fun!" 17 shouts as he charges Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

17 and Gohan begin clashing blows Gohan obviously lacking with his missing arm with 17 gaining the upper hand, with a punch to the face, nocking Gohan off balance which 17 brings him down with a sledgehammer crush launching Gohan into the ground, of which he quickly recovers launching a couple of energy balls to distract 17 as he begins to attack him again.

While Trunks is not having a good time, Cyborg 18 is a lot more ruthless than she usually is, not pulling any punches  
"C'mon you little punk entertain me!" 18 shouts as she grabs Trunks' hair and proceeds to repeatedly punch him in the face, tears filling Trunks' face as blood drips from his open wounds  
Trunks, with his remaining energy charges a half-baked Masenko into 18's face, which only infuriates her further, what she retaliates with a gut punch, then a kick to the chest  
Gohan while battling 17 noticing Trunks struggling with 18, kicks 17 away for enough time for him to charge a full Masenko at 18 freeing Trunks to try and battle her once again, Trunks charges his energy to fight 18, who is even more infuriated attacks Trunks with even more furious attacks  
"Oh no no, this isn't working" Gohan shouts, kicking 17 in his leg, then throwing him into a building  
"I'm coming Trunks!" he shouted, but he was too late. He saw these events in slow motion, as he was powerless to stop 18 from launching Trunks' lifeless body into the ground, followed with her readjusting her hair, and 17 grabbing Gohan's leg and throwing him down towards Trunks' body.

Both Cyborgs watch as Gohan approaches Trunks' bloody, lifeless body he grabs his body cradling it in his remaining arm, tears filling his face he pulls Trunks' hair out of his face, closing his eyes.  
The ground begins to crack around him, his Aura getting even more out of control, roaring like a untamed flame, followed by his screaming in pain he lower's Trunks' body to the ground. He turns around staring at 18, whom has a smirk on her face, violent cracking of uncontrolled energy, yellow lightning striking at the ground next to him, Gohan's screaming getting ever louder the energy forming a ball in his hand his muscles tensed, leaning forward he screams  
"MASENKO!" lunging his arm forward aiming for 18, his arm reaching it's maximum distance, then followed by "HA!" as the beam launches from his remaining arm, the beam very untamed launching lightning bolts across it's circumference, the Cyborg not knowing how to react tries to dodge the beam which she only dodges thanks to her brother grabbing her in time, when the smoke clears. Both the corpse and Gohan are gone.

-  
Bulma is writing down some theory's she has for a transportation device, when she hears someone enter her office, when she swivels her chair, she collapses to the ground, Gohan carrying her bloodied and beaten son, dead.  
"How.. How could you" *tears filling her face, her cries turn to screams in agony "You promised me! You promised me Gohan!" She screams  
Gohan's face lowered to the ground, tears dripping from his face to the ground  
"It's my Fault, Saying sorry won't help I know" He says with a soft tone  
Bulma's face red with pain

"I have nothing left.. nothing!. My mother, father, husband, and now my son is dead. What's left for me? WHAT'S LEFT!?" She screams, spiting her words, tears dripping from her face.

Gohan looks up at her, his face bloody and tearful "I.. don't know, we could try and find new namek and-" he was cut off  
"No." She wipes away her tears "Gohan.. I can never forgive you but I know a way, that you could ever forgive youself" she says, in a stone dead tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bulma.. I.. We can try and find New Namek and bring back the-" He was cut off 

"That won't work, we'll never find them" She says, with a dull tone void of any emotion 

"Then. then what?" Gohan asked

"I've been writing down some things, and theoretically- it should work"

"What is it, Tell me" Gohan asked raising his voice  
Bulma looked up, folding her arms, then looking directly at him "Time Travel" she mouthed#

Gohan looked back in shock "What? That's fantastic Bulma, I can go back and save Tru-"  
he was cut off again  
"No. You will go back, 13 years and save Goku from that Heart virus and warn them about the androids." She said, in that same dull tone.

"How? How long will it take?" Gohan asked, nervously.

Bulma looked down "3 Years" she said

"Okay. I'll er- Train for that then" he said

Gohan stood up, Trunks' corpse at his feet he looked down at his friend, his brother, not being able to escape the overwhelming guilt, he quickly looked away. Turning and leaving her to her son, as he closes the door he hears Bulma scurry over to her child followed by the screaming, of which could only be a mothers.  
Outside of Capsule corp Gohan takes flight, "it's been to long" he thought, he flew towards the mountains- his old home, He remembered his young days, how much of an idiot he was how Naïve he was how stupid he was to believe that his own strength could make a difference against the like s of Vegeta or Frieza leaving his dad to do everything, but now he's gone, he still can't reach the level of strength Goku was, he can feel his power even though he's gone, he can feel his power crushing down on him. The crushing weight of power he'll never achieve, he always wondered if his dad was proud, 13 years of crushing defeats against the Cyborgs, "father wouldn't have done that" he thought He knew his father was stronger than them, both of them.

He had arrived at his old home, floating above the house was merely a dot from is perspective, he wondered what his mother would say  
"Gohan where have you been, I've been worried sick, I thought you were dead!" he reminisced on her voice, but he could barely remember what it sounded like, he didn't even know if she was alive.  
He flew down to the entrance of the house, not knowing what would be lying ahead. After minutes of him standing, staring at the place he used to call home. He finally mustered the courage to open that door, when he stepped into the house, it'd barely changed except it was a bit of a mess, with an unfinished meal on the table. Dad's favourite. He scoured the house looking for his mother, leaving one last room, "she must be asleep" he thought. He quietly opened the door, revealing his mother asleep clutching her pillow.

He slowly walked over "She's dead asleep" he said to himself quietly, he pulled over a stool and sat next to her.  
"Hey mom, it's been a while. Nearly ten years." He said nervously  
He tried to say something else, but all he could think of was his failures, how could she even love a failure like him, he'd battled the Cyborgs for over ten years and nothing, he'd let his only friend, and only a young boy die and can't even fight at full strength with his lost arm.

"Mom. What can I do, I'm a. Total failure I can't compare to him in any way, how could he be so strong, yet so gentle, so kind. I have to be ruthless to even stand up to them mom, I've killed innocent people, just for a chance to take them down and still failed, how." He puts his face in his hand, tears flowing through and around his fingers  
"How did he do it?!" he cried

He stood up, getting one last look at his mother  
"I'll save him mom, I'll stop all of this" he said, before exiting the room.  
Chi-Chi clutching her pillow harder, tears getting absorbed by the pillow.

Gohan, trying to ignore the atrocities the cyborgs were committing, flew as far away as he could, a place he could train in solitude like his master, Piccolo. He sees a nearby wasteland, which reminded him of his time training with Piccolo. He lands in the wasteland, completely devoid of any human or plant life.  
"It's perfect" he said  
He'd planned to adjust his techniques to fit a one-armed fighter, and develop some new techniques too. He cracks his neck.  
"3 Years should be enough" he says to himself  
He transforms into his super Saiyan form, which now he can do at his leisure, his aura less violent and more contained and controlled. He begins fighting with nothing, practicing with himself of what he already knows, alternating with quick jabs and mostly kicks. His new fighting style having to rely on his feet for his main offence and defence. He manipulates his Ki into his remaining arm, creating a stronger attack at the expenditure of extra energy, which he could now risk due to his missing arm.  
After his bodily warmup he, sits down assuming his meditation pose and began to warm up his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan stood up, his bones aching, the last remaining shreds of his gi tearing off, leaving his torso fully exposed. The bottom half of his gi still in rather good condition. He walked over to a nearby river, drenching his face. Standing up again, his bones cracked, his hair falling past his waist. He couldn't remember how long it'd been, gathering what remained of his energy he took flight towards a Cliffside that he'd called home. Landing outside he walked past a wall riddled with hundreds of lines. Of which he burned into the wall every day. He sat down on the nearest rock, grabbing some dinosaur meat and began to lie down.

Morning arises, Gohan awoke only to begin training again. Hours into his session he heard a jet engine coming towards him. He powered down from his super saiyan state, causing his long black hair to flow towards his back. As he began dusting himself off, a Capsule corp. jet began its landing procedure, as it lands Bulma exits holding a capsule bag.

"Bulma, it's been so long" Gohan remarked happily

"3 Years" she said, in that same tone that flooded Gohan with guilt from 3 years ago

"I'll bring him back Bulma!, I'll stop at nothing!." He said, with true remorse

She stared at him blankly for a few moments before opening the capsule for the time machine.  
The machine didn't look like anything special, a metallic grey egg shaped device, with four spiders like legs pronged on the side, and a glass opening for the cockpit.

"It's time" She said pressing the button on the controller, opening the cockpit  
"I've programmed in the correct date and time, 3 hours before your father arrives. I'm sure you know what you'll have to do."

Gohan nods and begins to fly to the top of the time machine, and sits down in its main compartment.  
"I'll bring him back, don't you-" he was cut off by Bulma pushing the button and sending him back, 16 years in the past.

Gohan awoke at his desk to the sound of birds singing and frogs croaking at a nearby pond, he began to remember the dream he was having, about his father. He had still not returned from when he fought Frieza, nearly 2 years ago now. His dream was about him, he remembered sitting down with his dad and lamenting on old times and talking about his fight with Frieza. But after this his head began to ache, the same ache he felt when Frieza first transformed into his final form. He paused for a moment, trying to realise the levity of the current situation. After he started to panic, was he really back, he began to think. No it can't be, Dad killed him, Right?

Moments later the Phone began to ring downstairs, with his mother being out he dashed downstairs to answer it.

"Gohan! Is that you?!" The voice asked

"Y-Yeah, Krillin it's me. Can… Can.. You feel it too?" Gohan asked, nervously.

There was a long pause before Krillin answered "Like you wouldn't believe, it's like he's pounding me from inside my head"

Gohan quickly responded with "I'll. I'll meet you at Master Roshi's house" and hung up the phone.  
He quickly runs upstairs to recover his Battle armor, sweat dripping from his face from pure fear.  
After putting on his battle armor, he flew out the window, at full speed towards Master Roshi's house.  
He began to see the house over the horizon, at this moment he began to actually feel the power he'd gained on Namek, where it took dad over 5 hours to get her on the Nimbus, he'd gotten here in about 20 minutes. After he'd gotten close enough he began to slow down and prepare for his decent. When he landed he was greeted by Bulma and Krillin.

"Hey Gohan!" Bulma and Krillin both said.

Gohan, still shaking from the overwhelming power "H.h.h Hi Bulma, Hi. Krillin"

"You're scared Gohan, huh?. It's fine Vegeta's here, he says that now Frieza's no match for him!" Bulma said in an almost obnoxious tone.  
Moments after saying this, Vegeta barges out with the exact same expression he always has, a disappointed frown, gritting his teeth, sporting a pink shirt.  
"He's almost here, Follow me" He says in his usual demanding tone

Gohan and Krillin choke back a laugh upon seeing the words "Bad man" on the back of Vegeta's shirt and begin to follow.

About an hour into the flight Vegeta begins his decent into a nearby mountain. Gohan and Krillin closely follow. When they land they see Vegeta angrily talking to Tien and Yamcha who must've also sensed Frieza's power.

"What're you doing here, you two know you're nowhere near the strength of Frieza!" Vegeta spits in Tiens face

Tien laughed "And so are you, I'm guessing you couldn't feel the other tremendous power there, right?"

Vegeta threw Tien nasty look and retorted "Yes, that's why I brought these two idiots, as much as it pains me to say it, they put up a good fight against Frieza and Namek. And the child has only gotten stronger since then, you two on the other hand."

Tien and Yamcha look at eachother in confusion  
" So you're telling us that you're going to handle Frieza and these two will handle the other one?" Tien said, holding back his laughter

"Well they're going to keep, Frieza's father entertained, in case you wanted to know who the other entity was." Vegeta Snared

Suddenly Frieza's ship began to descend into the atmosphere, fire rippling around the backside of his spaceship as it slowly departed from space. It landed nearly a Kilometre away. Vegeta began to shake a little, sweat dropping from his forehead. Both Tien and Yamcha notice, but don't say anything.

"Who.. Who.. Who's that!?" Gohan shouted pointing at a figure in the sky

Everyone quickly looked up to the toe mysterious figure  
"Is.. That KAKAROT!?" Vegeta shouted at the top of his voice

"Dad?" Gohan questioned to himself. "Is that really you?"

Gohan idled in the air, he could feel Frieza's and King Cold's power, yet, they seemed so insignificant compared to the Cyborgs.  
"This is going to be fun" He laughed to himself as he descended towards Frieza's ship. He knew that everyone was watching him, he thought to himself how they'd see him, maybe they think I'm dad, he thought. He began to see Frieza lecturing his men outside his ship, about 9 of them spotted. He could barely remember what he looked like, with those implants, he reminded him if the cyborgs.

His hair whisked in the wind as he quickly dashed in front of Frieza, taking out each and every one of his men. Frieza looked up in shock.

"You! YOU!" Frieza shouted. He jumped back firing everything he had at Gohan.

"That was a little excessive wasn't it, was that this Gewko fellow?" King Cold asked condescendingly.

s"It.. looked like him" Frieza responded (But.. he didn't have the same look in his eyes)

The dust cleared leaving Gohan unharmed, cracking his Knuckles and clicking his neck.  
"That all Frieza, I'm disappointed, Not too long ago you seemed so powerful" Gohan laughed

"WHO ARE YOU!?... You look like him but you just.. Don't.." Frieza shouted, showing his fear

"Do you not remember me?" He raises his stump of an arm "I didn't have this when I first met" he raises his other arm up to a 1/3 of his thigh "I was about yey high, bowl cut"

Frieza looks back in sudden realisation "no. it can't be it hasn't been that long!?"

Cold looks at Frieza in confusion "Just kill him and get it over with"

~~~~

"What is that idiot doing, he's just standing there in front of him!?" Vegeta shouted

"Wow Goku's hair sure got long" Krillin stated

Vegeta's face looked baffled "His, hair?" He looked closer "That can't be Kakarot" he stated

"Wha? Why?" Krillin asked

"Well from when I knew Goku his hair never grew at all" Bulma stated

"A Saiyan's hair never changes from birth, with the acceptations of beards, and moustaches " Vegeta said

"What about when my Dad turned super saiyan, his hair changed then" Gohan asked

"Okay! with the acceptations of a super saiyan then, you brat!" Vegeta shouted

"But then, who could he be?" Krillin asked

After looking at Gohan, Frieza gained his confidence, "Seems like you can't ascend to that form your Father beat me with, and certainly no ordinary Saiyan could beat me and my father" He says followed by laughter

Gohan looks at him and smiles , clicking his neck "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree then, huh?"

Frieza stares back in shock "No.. It can't be!"

Cold, still resting with his head on his fist "Just get it over with, he's obviously bluffing, there can't be two super, Saiyans. Was it?"

Gohan begins to raise his power, intentionally slow he enjoyed seeing Frieza terrified. His hair began to spike up, and after a sudden flash his hair sparkles with a gold tinge, as his aura sparked into a fiery yellow colour. His smirk turned into a grin as both Frieza and Cold were left speechless by his transformation.

"What!?" Vegeta shouted  
"Nono, that has to be Kakarot, there isn't any other saiyans left in the universe?!"

Gohan, puzzled "Then who is it?"

Piccolo steps from behind Gohan "I don't know, but the power I'm sensing sure is familiar" he remarks

"Wh. When did you get here?" Gohan asks

"Just now" Piccolo says, with a smile on his face

"Impressed?" Gohan asked sarcastically

Frieza in a burst of rage rushes Gohan with a flurry of attacks, of which he blocks with his remaining arm, then retaliates with a kick to his chest.  
"Frieza, just accept it, you're going to die" Gohan says in a condescending tone

Frieza striking the ground with his fist "NO! not yet" he begins to charge a blast towards the ground, which is interrupted by a kick to the face. Gohan steps over Frieza holding out his palm and blasting him with an attack, killing him. Cold falls back in disbelief.  
" how could you.." He looks up at Gohan in resent, then his face turns to a smile.

"It looks like we have someone else to rule his empire now, right?" He says in contempt

Gohan slowly walks over to him, reaching out his hand. When cold goes to take his, Gohan Opens his Palm.  
"No" he exclaimed as he blasted straight through Cold. 

_Hey what's up, I know it's been like 2 weeks since the last chapter. But thank you to those who came back to read the upcoming chapter. And people who've just found this. Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate everything from someone just reading it, too people favouring and leaving reviews. I appreciate it all thanks. :D_


End file.
